Complicated Life
by Hitney
Summary: Gabriella Montez has always had a tough life, when she moved to Albuquerque she thought everything would change. Some things did and some didnt..But with the help of her friends..Things might become easier..TROYELLA!


**A/N- Hey guys! This is a new story I decided to start..Duh! Anyway, not too much happening in this chapter..Make sure you review! Let me know what you think :D..If I get enough reviews, I'll update..Along with Past and Future Collide :P...Enjoy!**

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a pretty good day, I actually got to go out of the house!…It wasn't much, just a walk around the block, but it was amazing. Simple. Nice. Peaceful. Not a lot of people would've appreciated it, but I did. Now I'm back at the place that could be known as hell, a building with people in, people that are related to me…But I cant really class them as family…Would you class a lady that repeatedly hits you your Mum?…Or a man that constantly rapes you your Dad?…I don't. _

_But I'm not talking about that right now…Not after my great day, my day of not having to do any housework or be anyone's slave. I got to see the birds and the trees and kids playing in the park across the road from us, it was really good._

_Oh…Gotta go diary, Mums calling out to me…Wish me luck._

_Love Gabi xxx_

Gabriella set her diary in the top drawer of her beside table, neatly sitting her pen on top of it, before closing the drawer. She headed out of her room, downstairs where her Mum was waiting.

"Hurry up Gabriella!" She heard her Mum yell out. She sighed, here it comes, she rushed down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"…Yes Mum?"

"What is this?" Mrs. Montez asked, holding up a pan

"Um…" Was that a trick question? "…A pan?"

"Don't get smart with me Gabriella!" She yelled, slapping Gabriella across the face

"I-I'm sorry…" She whimpered "…I thought that's what you meant"

"I meant this!" She yelled, pointing at a spot in the pan, it had a bit of left over food, the result of obviously not being washed properly

"…I didn't wash this pan" Gabriella said

"Well I'm not stupid…I'd wash it properly…So obviously it was you!"

She didn't wanna be yelled at anymore, she sighed a little "…I'm sorry for not washing it properly, I'll do it again" She said, reaching for the pan.

Before she could grab it her Mother pulled it from her reach, before hitting Gabriella across the face with the pan. Gabriella whimpered a little, falling to the floor "…That'll teach you not to wash it properly!" Her mother yelled at her, she dropped the pan, before stepping over Gabriella and heading out of the kitchen

Gabriella groaned a little, holding her hand to her cheek, this was just a typical day…She was used to it, being her Mums punching bag and her Dad's sex slave, it was wrong…She knew that, but they thought it was normal. After her cheek stopped stinging she stood up, taking the pan over to the sink and washing it, making sure there was no food left on it…She didn't want her Mum to get angry at her. After it was washed up she headed out of the kitchen, seeing her Mum and Dad talking near the door, that scared her instantly…What would they be talking about? She kinda froze when they looked over at her "..I-Is e-everything o-okay?" She stuttered. She was nervous, the conversation looked pretty serious

"Gabriella your mother and I have been talking…" Her father started "…We're moving"

"Moving?" She asked

"Moving…" Her Mother nodded

_Wow…This might be good!_ Gabriella thought, a new start?…Maybe her parents might change…Hopefully. "When are we moving?" She asked

"The end of the week" Her Father nodded

"That soon?"

"Yeah…Your Mother and I have been talking about it and my company finally gave me the transfer I asked for…So we're moving at the end of the week" Gabriella smiled a little "…I'm gunna start packing" She nodded, before rushing upstairs, she wouldn't lie. She was really excited about moving, if it meant she got away from this place, sure she'd still be with her parents but things might change. She was probably being hopeful, but it was worth a shot.

Gabriella spent all afternoon packing her room up, once it was dark she left the packing…She didn't have a lot of things but it took her a little while to pack still. She picked up her towel, heading to the shower, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering what their new house would be like, she had a feeling something would be different, she just wasn't sure what. Running the hot water, she undressed before stepping in the shower. The one thing Gabriella loved, was a nice warm shower, the only place she felt safe, and could do proper thinking. She could stay in the shower all night if she was allowed, but her parents being as strict as they were, allowed her a ten minute bathroom period twice a day.

Gabriella sat on the floor of the shower, simply letting the water run down her back, it was kinda sore, thanks to her Mum "…I hope things are different" She whispered, tilting her head back a little, letting the water roll down her face as well.

"The house looks so empty…" Gabriella said, more to herself, looking around the bare living room. All the rooms in the house were empty, none of the Montez belongings were there, they were currently in a moving van on their way to New Mexico.

"Yeah, whatever…Lets go" Her Father ordered, heading to the front door. Before leaving Gabriella walked around the bottom floor of the house, she wanted one last look, this was her childhood home after all. Too bad it had so many bad memories in it, she headed to the front door "Bye house…Bye bad memories" She muttered, before closing the door behind her. It was time to leave the old Gabriella behind and start a new life. Little did she know…This was just the beginning, nothing new was around the corner…Or was it?


End file.
